


Peter's New Hell

by grahamburgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Peter Hale, Pack Dynamics, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamburgers/pseuds/grahamburgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter learns a valuable lesson about women scorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's New Hell

Peter Hale had seen some furious women in his life. But none like Melissa McCall, here at her very first pack meeting. “You asshole!” she yelled, slapping him across the face. He found himself suddenly grateful she was just human — she hit hard enough without superhuman abilities. “You never called me back after our date!”

“Well, it was kind of a disaster,” Peter pointed out hesitantly, “Car accident and all…”

Scott made a move to intervene, “Mom, hold on a second. Uh, there’s some… y’know, backstory you should probably know.”

She just rolled her eyes. “Scott, I can’t believe you’re sticking up for him.”

“No, trust me, I’m really not,” Scott assured her, “Just thought you should know he’s the wolf that bit me. Made me a werewolf.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped. He knew it was coming even before she raised her hand. A fist. Right to the nose. He was lucky he was a werewolf, because when your nose makes cracking sounds like that as a human it’s usually permanently disfiguring. “I would have called you,” Peter insisted — even though this was definitely not what she was still angry about, “But I was a little busy. Being dead.”

“You know, I’ve gotten some lousy excuses from guys before but that is absolutely the most unbelievable…”

“No, it’s true.” It was Stiles’ turn to interrupt. “Derek killed him after Peter went on a killing spree. It was a whole thing. That’s why I ran into the car you were in.”

“You were going to kill me?” Melissa shouted, rounding on Peter again.

Peter held up his hands in surrender before she could inflict any more violence on him. “No, I actually think you’re a beautiful woman and…”

“He was trying to blackmail me into helping him,” Scott added.

Peter shot him a withering glare. “I actually do like your mother, Scott, and you’re really not helping…”

Scott raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Did you want me to call you ‘daddy’ and we’d go play mini-golf together and murder puppies?"

“I don’t want to kill anyone!” Peter protested, “I had my reasons, I’ve learned the error of my ways. Also, I died which I feel like should earn me a little penance…”

Stiles smirked. “The death penalty is supposed to stick. That’s the penalty part.”

“He did help stop the kanima,” Derek added.

“How long have you been alive again?” Melissa demanded.

“I guess… a few months?” Peter tried to figure. He hadn’t been paying that much attention to the dates and everything, but there had been a few full moons by now.

“ _Months_ and you still never bothered to call,” Melissa scowled, “Not that I want to go out with you a second time, but you’re a psychotic monster. You should be _begging_ to go out with me.”

Scott nodded his agreement smugly. “She’s a catch. And you could have been the one to catch her if you treated her right instead of focusing on your evil schemes.”

Peter sighed and collapsed into a chair. “I’m being lectured by a sixteen year old. Maybe I never was raised from the dead. This feels an awful lot like Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just threw this together, but I hope you liked it all the same!


End file.
